


Siempre lo siento

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Лола [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fictober 2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: «Куда ты, туда и я, Лола». Так он ей обещает.
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: Лола [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955578
Kudos: 2





	Siempre lo siento

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9932389)  
> Фиктобер #4: “that didn’t stop you before”

— Никаких больше фокусов с таранами шаттлов, Вега, — предупреждает она. — Ты нам нужен. Ты _мне_ нужен — живым.

Он салютует, подыгрывая строгости субординации, но внутри становится теплее. Он знает Шепард лично всего полгода, но знает чертовски хорошо. Она скрещивает на груди руки каждый раз, когда готовит ответный выпад, прищуривает глаза, когда нервничает, и заправляет волосы за ухо, когда испытывает раздражение. Ну, а заботу, неравнодушие Шепард всегда прячет за безызъянным профессионализмом.

— Так точно, мэм.

Она кивает.

— А на Землю мы обязательно вернёмся, лейтенант.

Вега провожает взглядом её спину и фигурные бёдра и негромко добавляет, зная, что она услышит:

— Куда ты, туда и я, Лола.

Шепард оглядывается и с одобрением, а ещё с искрой в глазах, улыбается. Она как несгораемый фитилёк, в котором неизвестно откуда по-прежнему столько теплоты и неизвестно сколько неприятностей всему, что окажется у неё на пути.

*

Он шутит, что она отвлекает его на заданиях. Она дразнится тем, что её кровать только кажется слишком мягкой. Он заигрывает с идеей о том, что ей, может быть, стоит набить особенное тату.

— Заигрываешь просто бессовестно, лейтенант, — усмехается она, упираясь руками в бёдра.

Шепард… пьёт немного с лихвой на вечеринке в квартире Андерсона, и, _por dios_ , он должен был предвидеть, что свой следующий ход она сделает именно тогда.

— И как её зовут, Вега?

Он не сразу понимает, о чём речь.

— Кого?

— Я видела тебя в баре с подружкой, — лукаво объясняет она. — Всё серьёзно?

— А. — Он и знает, что тут можно сказать. Имени он точно не помнит. Но помнит рыжие волосы, помнит, как _нарочно шутя_ называл её Лолой. Шепард он в этом, конечно, никогда не признается. — Нет. Это… гм. У нас у всех есть свои маленькие слабости, не так ли.

— Или не такие уж и маленькие, — бесстыдно подмечает она, и он кашляет, потому что виски хлебнул чересчур резко.

— Каждому своё, Лола, — с деланной усмешкой соглашается он и бегло встречает её взгляд. Она смотрит на него _испытывающе_ , и это мягко говоря. Он решает, что пора сменить тему: — Ну и как тебе закатывать вечеринку? Готов поспорить, что приятно вот так ненадолго сменить обязанности.

— Приятно сменить возможности, — краем глаза он видит, что она чуть прищуривается. — Сложно поверить, но хозяйка вечера может позволить себе немного больше, чем коммандер и первый СПЕКТР среди людей.

— Например? — клюёт он на удочку её паузы, и, чёрт, с каких же пор он стал таким наивным.

— Например, в своё удовольствие провести вечер в очень приятной компании и напоследок невзначай намекнуть, что моя спальня на втором этаже слева.

Теперь он смотрит на неё в упор, переваривая всё, что услышал. Шепард легонько улыбается, как будто просто его разыгрывает, но в её глазах, чёрт, в её глазах выражение тёмное, лукавое. Вожделеющее. Он, верно, сам просто перебрал.

— Полегче, Лола, — ещё посмеивается он, хотя голос вдруг сохнет в горле. — Не стоит рассказывать об этом всем вокруг, а то в твоей спальне может оказаться чересчур много поклонников.

— Я не рассказываю всем вокруг, — говорит ниже Шепард. Пауза. — Я говорю это только тебе.

Он чувствует себя неуютно и даже пристыженно — это ощущение стекается в жар под воротом футболки. Он отчего-то чувствует себя пойманным с поличным, как будто прежде на его выходки просто закрывали глаза, а теперь призвали к ответу за всё по списку.

И он бы ответил. Но только не перед ней.

Это выпад в лоб, и увернуться не получится. Противоречие мучит его уже который месяц, мучит и никак не может решиться во что-то одно, а теперь у него есть всего пару секунд, чтобы сделать выбор. Выбор, конечно, не взвешенный, но такой, что больше всего походит на правильный.

— Я приударил бы за тобой, не будь ты коммандером Шепард, — бормочет он несуразицу сквозь пересохшее горло.

_Раньше тебя это не останавливало_ , мысленно одёргивает он сам себя. Дурак.

Шепард словно ступает на невидимую ступеньку и, ему кажется, чуть-чуть рдеет. Но ему кажется только одно мгновение. Через мгновение она глотает пиво с горла и смотрит на него спокойно-невозмутимо, как будто её просто переключили в другой режим.

— Нет проблем, лейтенант, — пасует она без эмоций. Чёрт, ну конечно, Шепард — профессионал.

Вега почти ей завидует, пока уши жжёт как углями. И, глядя ей вслед, приканчивает свой стакан в два резких глотка. Шепард скрывает неравнодушие за безызъянным профессионализмом, но попробуй там разбери, что именно кроется за её несгибаемой выправкой.

_Куда ты, туда и я, Лола_. Вот только в пределах жизни и смерти.

*

Граница жизни и смерти — это кровавый лазер Жнеца, легко прорезающий сквозь их натиск. Ярко-слепящий голубой луч канала впереди — их свет в конце тоннеля. Больше цветов у реалий их жизни не осталось. Вокруг только тьма, тьма и небытие.

От небытия Джеймса спасает лишь чудо, когда атака опрокидывает назад идущий впереди Мако. Тонны мятого металла проносятся над головой, абсолютно дезориентируя, и отрезвляет сознание только боль. Вега проверяет себя и понимает, что из решительного броска выбыл — нога немеет от мгновенно набухающего отёка, и, проклятье, это самое последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

Шум умолкает на полсекунды, и он слышит, как Шепард кричит по связи, вызывая эвакуацию. Вега переворачивается на живот, намереваясь хотя бы ползти, когда Шепард оказывается рядом с ним, перекидывая его руку через плечо.

— Держись, лейтенант! — решительно бросает она ему в ухо. — «Нормандия» тебя подберёт.

При такой постановке ясно, что «Нормандия» совершенно точно не подберёт Шепард.

— Нет, — спорит он, хоть и понимает, что не может предложить ей выбор. Не такой, на который она согласится. — Я не стану сбегать сейчас. Я тебе нужен.

— Да, — рычит она, упрямо оттягивая его подальше от линии обстрела. — Ты нужен мне _живым_ , помнишь?

— Кто-то должен добраться до Канала.

— Кто-то доберётся, — отрезает Шепард. Она щурит глаза — _нервничает_ — и свободной рукой порывисто заправляет выбившиеся волосы за ухо — _злится_.

— Я могу отвлечь огонь на себя, — не сдаётся он.

— Джокер, вы где, чёрт возьми?! — рявкает она в рацию.

«Нормандию» скорее сначала видно, чем слышно в полном хаосе этой бойни. Отступающие бегут к открытому трапу, и Джеймс ненавидит себя за то, что находится среди них.

— Лола, — он сам не знает, что хочет сказать, когда ей удаётся довести его до корабля. — _Шепард_ , пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста, зайди на борт вместе со всеми. Или: пожалуйста, дай мне остаться.

Шепард пресекает всё, что он хочет сказать:

— Не иди за мной, Вега. Это приказ.

Они стоят в разрухе битвы за целый мир, и Шепард — светоч в этом кошмаре, сбитый сгусток безукоризненного профессионализма и всего, чего за ним и не видно.

Он хочет ей возразить. Кричать готов, как хочет возразить, даже если орать придётся во всю глотку, чтобы перекрыть грохочущий скрежет Жнецов. Этот момент куда более похож на прощание, чем разговор за баррикадами перед выходом, и это прощание, конечно же, блещет всем, что осталось несказанным и на что уже не осталось времени.

_Куда ты, туда и я, Лола._ Ему бы напомнить хотя бы это.

— Не в этот раз, — решительно отрезает Шепард, отстраняется, отбегает — отдаляется как только может, пока её маленький несгибаемый силуэт не исчезает в дымке боя и пыли, поднявшейся от взлёта «Нормандии».

Джеймс чувствует себя лжецом и предателем.

*

Он впервые видит её у одного из прилавков с техникой через три дня после выписки из больницы, в которой он задержался явно дольше, чем следовало. Она выглядит точно так же, как он её и помнит.

Она улыбается ему бойкой улыбкой и заверяет, что её личностная матрица позволяет с вероятностью в семь процентов определить, что сказала бы настоящая капитан Шепард. Вега со стопроцентной точностью знает, чего эта голограмма не скажет.

В памяти отдаётся задорное эхо.

_Заигрываешь просто бессовестно, лейтенант._

Вега закрывает лицо ладонью, чтобы не видеть знакомые глаза, в которых ничего не горит.


End file.
